


Provenance- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [67]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 1 episode 19.





	Provenance- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 1 episode 19.

It didn’t take long for you to get there and when you did, Sam went to the person in charge for info while you and Dean hung back. It was best to leave the book geek to this rather than you or Dean. You weren’t stupid but you were smart like Sam was.

“You said the Isaiah Merchant family, right?” The owner said.

“Yeah that’s right.” Sam walked over to the table where you and Dean were with the owner. He had a stack of things in his hands and you widened your eyes.

“I dug up every scrap of local history I could find. So, are you crime buffs?” The owner asked, laying a huge book of newspaper clippings on the table and opened it up.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” You asked him, looking at the book. The owner didn’t say anything but he held up an article and handed it to you. The lead story on the front page is some bullshit story that you weren’t interested in but he pointed to a story which caught your attention. It said, ‘Father Slaughters Family, Kills Himself’.

“Yeah, that sounds about right.” You looked at the owner.

“The whole family was killed?” Dean asked.

“It seems this Isaiah, he slits his kids’ throats, then his wife, then himself. Now he was a barber by trade. Used a straight razor.”

“Why’d he do it?” Sam asked.

“People who knew him describe Isaiah as having a stern and harsh temperament. He controlled his family with an iron fist. That included his wife, two sons and his adopted daughter. There were whispers that the wife was going to take the kids and leave,” the owner read out of the article. When he was done, he took his glasses off and looked at you.

“Which of course you know in that day and age, wasn’t really allowed. So, instead, Isaiah killed them.” The man slid his thumb across his throats and chuckled, causing Dean to laugh. You almost laughed at the major bitch face that Sam gave Dean. Dean cleared his threat and stopped laughing, acting serious.

"Does it say what happened to the bodies?” Dean asked.

“Just that they were all cremated.” The owner shrugged.

“Anything else?” You asked, giving him a chance to add to it.

“Yeah. I found a picture of the family. It’s right here somewhere. t’s the picture of the painting.” He looked for the paper.

“Can we get a copy of that?” You asked, thinking it was smart to have one. Once he found it, he nodded and left to do what he was asked to do. After you got the copy, you thanked the man and left the place and back to the motel to take in the new information.

“I’m telling you man, I’m sure of it. The painting at the auction house, the dad is looking down. Painting here, the dad is looking out. The painting has changed, Dean.” Sam said, looking at Dean. He sat down at the table and looked at the two different pictures.

“Alright, so you think that Daddy dearest is trapped in the painting and is handing out Columbian neckties like he did with his family?” Dean asked.

“Well yeah, it seems like it. But if his bones are already dusted then how are we going to stop him?” Dean asked.

“Alright, well, if Isaiah’s position changed then maybe some other things in the painting changed as well. You know it could give us some clues.” Dean said, changing the topic back to the original one.

“What, like a Da Vinci Code deal?” Sam asked, sitting on one of the beds.  

“What? No, we gotta look at the painting again.” He moved over to the other bed you weren’t using and plopped down on it, smirking. “Which is a good thing because you can get some more time to crush on your girlfriend.”

“Dude, cut that shit out.” Sam said, annoyed.

“What?”

“What? Ever since we got here, you been trying to set me up with Sarah. Just back off, alright?” Sam asked, getting defensive.

“Well you like her, don’t you?” Sam didn’t answer but sat down at the table.

“What’s the point, Dean? We’ll just leave. We always leave.” Sam sighed.

“Well I’m not talking about marriage, Sam.”

“You know, I don’t get it. What do you care if I hook up?” Sam said, getting agitated.

“Because then maybe you wouldn’t be so cranky all the time.” Dean said in a calm voice. Sam stared at him and then at you but looked away and sighed.

“Sam is this about Jessica?” You asked in a small voice. The silence you relieved answered your question.

“Sam, I may not know what it feels like to lose someone you had that kind of relationship with, but don’t you think she would want you to be happy? It’s sad that she’s gone and I’m sorry that you lost her, but you can’t be sad forever. Believe me. I didn’t start thinking of John as a parent for a long time after my mom died. It hurt, but you have to realize, you move on in life and before you know it, you’d have fallen in love without even realizing it.” Sam had tears in his eyes but didn’t say anything to you.

“Yeah, I know she would,” Sam said softly, sniffling. “Yeah, you’re right. Part of this is about Jessica. But not the main part.”

“What is it about?” Dean asked, sitting up. Sam refused to answer and you sighed.

“You don’t have to answer.” You said gently.

“Well, we still gotta see that painting, which means you still gotta call Sarah, so…” Dean laid back down and put his hands behind his head. When he closed your eyes, you crawled over to him and got by his side, putting your head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around you, rubbing your arm.

Sam picked up the phone and dialed her number, waiting. You listened to him speak to Sarah and it was cute, the way he stumbled over his words. You knew he liked her. You liked her because she was good for Sam.

“So, ah, so listen. Me and my brother, were… uh… thinking that maybe we’d like to come back in and look at the painting again. I think we are interested in buying it.” Sam smiled in the phone but he lost it and stood up.

“What?!” You sat up with Dean and stared at him with concern. What was happening?

“Who did you sell it to?” You sighed and you hoped not another person has died.

“Sarah, I need an address right now.” Sam hastily wrote down the address and thanked her, hanging up.

“We need to go.” Sam said to you and Dean. He wasted no time in rushing out to the door. You and Dean were not that far behind him.

* * *

When Dean got to the house, you jumped out and ran to the house with the boys not far behind you. There was a car in the driveway already and Sarah jumped out, going to you. She must have been waiting for you three.

“Sam, what’s happening?” She asked.

“You shouldn’t have come.” He said, running past her. You raced up the stairs, fearful that the person who bought the painting was already dead. Dean started banging on the door but no one would open it.

“Hello, anyone home?” Dean called out. No one answered and you were more fearful now. You felt yourself being pulled to this house and you didn’t know what it was.

“You said Evelyn might be in danger. What sort of danger?” Sarah asked.

“Dean, you can’t knock it down, I’ll pick it.” You got down on your knees and pulled out your lock picking kit and got to work. Sam started banging on the windows but they were barred.

“What are you guys, burglars?”

“I wish it was that simple. Look, you really should wait in the car. It’s for your own good.” Sam said. You got the door open and you stopped Sarah, letting the boys go in.

“Sarah, please. You don’t want to know what’s in here.” You didn’t have any more time to waste and followed them inside.

“The hell I will. Evelyn’s a friend.” She ran in after you and you sighed. You had bigger issues to deal with. Sam and Dean started looking for the woman but you knew where she was. It was like your body was telling you where she was. You walked slowly into the living and the eyes were on the painting.

It was changed, Isaiah now looks at his daughter rather than straight ahead. You frowned, wondering what this man might be telling you. You looked at the daughter but you didn’t have time to ponder on it more because Sarah and the Winchesters came into the living room.

“Evelyn? It’s Sarah Blake. Are you all right?“ Sarah inched closer to her and reached to touch her shoulder.

"Sarah don’t. Sarah!” Sam said urgently. It was too late because when Evelyn was touched, her head tipped back to reveal her slit throat.

“Oh my God. Oh My God!!” Sarah screamed at this. Sam immediately put arms around her and ushered her out of the house. You sighed, your fears coming true. You looked at Dean and frowned slightly.

“Well, the deed is done. As long as no one buys this painting again, no one will die. We should leave. Sarah will call the police, I know it.” You said to Dean and left him in the living room. You looked over to Sarah’s car to see her on the phone with the police.

You rushed to the car and jumped in, ready to go home. Sam reluctantly left her side and him and Dean joined you in the car. Dean raced out of there, leaving Sarah to deal with the police. You trudged into the motel room, tired. You sat on one of the beds and Dean went for the mini bar, getting a drink. Sam wouldn’t stop pacing.

You didn’t know how long you three sat in silence but it was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. Sam went to go open it since he was the one standing. Sarah didn’t wait for anyone to invite her in because she stormed past him and you bit your lip in worry.

“Hey. You all right?” Sam asked gently.

“No, actually, I just lied to the cops and told them I went to Evelyn’s, alone, and found her like that.” She glared at Sam. She had every right to be mad.

“Thank you.” Sam said, relieved.

“Don’t thank me. I’m about to call them right back if you don’t tell me what the hell’s going on. Who’s killing these people?” She demanded. You looked at Dean who nodded slightly. She deserved to know if she was going to act like this.

“Sarah, I don’t know how to tell you this but there is no  _one_  killing these people. It’s a  _what_  is killing these people.” You said softly, getting up slowly. She looked at you like you were crazy but Sam butted in.

“Sarah, you saw that painting move.” Sam sighed.

“No… no I was… I was seeing things. It’s impossible.” She said, agitated.

“Yeah well, welcome to our world.” Dean said, rolling his eyes slightly.

“Sarah, I know this sounds crazy but we think that that painting is haunted.” Sam told her gently.

“You’re joking,” She said with tears in her eyes. You and the boys stared at her and waited for her to realize you weren’t. “You’re not joking. God, the guys I go out with.”

“Sarah, think about it. Evelyn and the Telesca’s, they both had the painting. And there have been others before that. Wherever this thing goes people die and we’re just trying to stop it. That’s the truth.”

“Then I guess you’d better show me. I’m coming with you.” Sarah said, standing her ground. You smiled softly as you stared at her. You liked her and Sam better not let her go.

“What? No, Sarah, no, you should just go home. This stuff can get dangerous and I don’t want you to get hurt.” Sam said, sighing.

“Look, you guys are probably crazy, but if you’re right about this, then me and my dad sold a painting that got someone killed. Look I’m not saying I’m not scared because I am scared as hell but… I’m not going to run and hide either.” She turned and went to the door but looked back when no one followed her.

“So, are we going or what?” You grinned as she walked out.

“I like her.” You looked at Sam.

“Sam?” Dean asked, still sitting at the bar. Sam looked at his brother and Dean pointed out the door. “Marry that girl.” Sam rolled his eyes but left the room to be with Sarah.

“Come on, lover boy.” You grinned and you took his hand, following them out the door. It didn’t take much time to get there and you were glad that the cops were already done with the place.


End file.
